Wouldn't Change a Thing
by Juliana T
Summary: E eu não mudaria nada em você - Prêmio da ganhadora do 1º lugar do ComemorArte de Páscoa.


**Naruto e Cia. não me pertence. Os direitos autorais são do Masashi Kishimoto  
>Esta fanfic não tem fins lucrativos.<strong>

**A música usada também não me pertence, mas sim à Disney e seus contratados.**

**Wouldn't Change a Thing**

**It's like he doesn't hear a word I say**

_É como se ele não ouvisse uma palavra do que eu falo_

**His mind is somewhere far away**

_A mente dele está em algum lugar muito distante_

**And I don't know how to get there**

_E eu não sei como chegar lá_

A mente dele estava sempre muito longe. Mesmo que Temari insistisse em falar e repetir a mesma coisa, nunca dava certo. Ele nunca a ouvia. Isso a deixava frustrada. Mas o que ela poderia esperar do bebê chorão? A cabeça do mais novo estava sempre nas nuvens, literalmente falando. E por mais que Temari tentasse, ela nunca conseguiria chegar lá.

A menina bufou e deitou ao lado do moreno, que observava as nuvens. Olhou para o céu e bufou mais uma vez. O que tinha de tão bom nessas coisas brancas com forma de algodão?

**It's like (she's way too serious)**

_É como (ela é sempre tão séria)_

**He only wants to chill out (she's always in rush)**

_Ele só quer relaxar (ela está sempre com pressa)_

**He makes me wanna pull my hair out (and interrupted)**

_Ele me faz querer arrancar os cabelos (e interrupta)_

**Like he/she doesn't even care**

_Como se ele/ela não se importasse._

Shikamaru olhou para a garota loura ao seu lado. Piscou duas vezes e voltou o olhar para as nuvens. Por que ela tinha de ser tão séria? Por que ela sempre tinha de estar com pressa? Por que ninguém podia interromper ela que a menina já dava chilique?

Ele só queria relaxar, dormir e olhar as nuvens. Não é tão difícil quando se passa a apreciar isto. Ela sempre dizia que ele a faria ficar careca de tanto puxar os cabelos por causa dele. Ele sempre ouvia o que ela dizia, por mais que ela insistisse em dizer ao contrário.

Ele se importava.

**You (Me)**

_Você (Eu)_

**We're face to face**

_Estamos cara a cara_

**But we don't see eye to eye**

_Mas não olhamos olho no olho_

Temari olhou para ele mais uma vez, percebendo aqueles olhos preto encarando-a. Suspirou pesadamente mais uma vez. De que adiantava ficar cara a cara com ele se nunca conseguiria decifrar seus olhos?

**She is always trying to save the day**

_Ela está sempre tentando salvar o dia_

**I just wanna let the music play**

_Eu só quero deixar música tocar_

**She is all or nothing**

_Ela é tudo ou nada_

**But my feelings never change**

_Mas meus sentimentos nunca mudam_

Shikamaru encarava aos olhos verde da menina deitada ao seu lado. Ela sempre tentava salvar o dia e ele queria deixar a vida o levar.

"Eu tinha meu plano de vida traçado: me tornar um shinobi, me casar, ter dois filhos – primeiro uma menina, depois um menino – criar meus filhos, cuidar da menina como uma boneca e fazer meu filho virar shinobi, envelhecer, ver minha menina se casar, morrer antes da minha esposa"*

Mesmo com todo o plano de vida traçado, uma coisa aconteceu. Uma linda garota loura de olhos verdes entrou em sua vida e a virou seu mundo de ponta cabeça. E em nenhum momento ele se arrependeu de ter mudado por ela. Mesmo que com ela seja tudo ou nada, os sentimentos dele nunca mudam.

**Why does he try to read my mind?**

_Por que ele tenta ler a minha mente?_

**(I try to read her mind)**

_(Eu tento ler a mente dela)_

**He tries to pick a fight saying lies**

_Ele tenta começar uma briga dizendo mentiras_

**(She tries to pick a fight to get attention)**

_(Ela tenta começar uma briga para chamar atenção)_

**That's what all my friends say**

_É o que todos os meus amigos dizem_

Ele não tinha de tentar ler a mente dela. Ela não gostava quando ele conseguia decifrá-la com um só olhar. E há alguns meses ele tinha admitido que tentava fazer isso. Isto a deixou com tanta raiva.

Ele sempre começava uma briga a acusando com mentiras. A que ela acreditava ser a maior mentira dele era que ela começava uma briga para chamar atenção. Os irmãos dela diziam que ele era assim e ela preferia acreditar em sangues do seu sangue.

**When I'm yes, she is no**

_Quando eu sou sim, ela é não_

**When I'm hold on he just let go**

_Quando eu espero, ele deixa ir_

**We are perfectly imperfect**

_Nós somos perfeitamente imperfeitos_

**But I wouldn't change a thing**

_Mas eu não mudaria nada_

Quando ele dizia sim, ela dizia não. Quando ela esperava, ele deixava ir. Shikamaru sempre ria da antítese que eles eram. Nunca concordavam as opiniões. Sempre agiam de modo diferentes. Ela, um tanto impulsiva. Ele, um tanto relaxado.

Mas se lembra daquele ditado, os opostos se atraem?

Shikamaru poderia dizer que provara ele com todas as suas letras. Ele e Temari eram perfeitamente imperfeitos. Não combinavam, ou combinavam até demais. Dependia de quem visse.

E além do mais, ele não mudaria nada nela.

**Like a fire and rain. You can drive me insane**

_Como fogo e chuva. Você me conduz a loucura_

**But I can't stay mad at you for anything.**

_Mas eu não posso ficar bravo com você, mesmo com todas as coisas._

**We are Venus and Mars. We are like different stars**

_Somos Vênus e Marte. Somos como estrelas diferentes._

**You are the harmony to every song I sing**

_Você é a harmonia de todas as canções que canto._

**And I wouldn't change a…**

_E eu não mudaria…_

– Temari – Shikamaru a chamou.

– Fale. – Temari olhou mais uma vez para ele.

– Você acha que é bom continuarmos juntos? – Shikamaru tateou a grama até achar a mão da garota e segurá-la.

– Por que a pergunta? – Temari se assustou. – Você quer terminar?

– É que somos tão diferentes que as vezes parece que não vai dar certo. – Shikamaru respondeu.

– Eu me esforço para fazer dar certo. – Temari disse.

– E está dando certo. – Shikamaru disse. – Só que eu não quero perder isso.

– Shikamaru, dizem que o amor suporta tudo, não é? – Temari perguntou, voltando a olhar as nuvens.

– Sim…

– Então quero que saiba que eu estou disposta a suportar tudo por você. – Temari sorriu e se levantou, andando de volta para o centro.

Era a primeira vez, em sete meses de namoro, que ela dizia que o amava. Mesmo que implicitamente.

Shikamaru se levantou rapidamente, falando algo como "espera aí, que o suporte é recíproco".

Afinal, também era a primeira vez que Shikamaru dizia o mesmo. Mesmo que ainda estivesse implicitamente.

**I wouldn't change thing**

_Eu não mudaria nada._

**xx**

Okay, me matem, me taquem pedra, me esculachem. Todos tem direito a isso. Eu sei que a páscoa foi há muitos meses atrás e que é a maior sacanagem minha começar a postar os prêmios só agora. Mas eu vou esclarecer: minha escola é de horário integral e só tem me sugado cada vez mais. Eu mal estava tendo tempo para dormir! E, além disso, minha mente estava com um bloqueio sinistro e não saía nada.

Eu não sei quando vai vir os outros prêmios que eu estou devendo, mas não me apressem, por favor. Peço a compreensão de vocês.

Essa foi a song fic da ganhadora do 1ª lugar do ComemorArte de Páscoa. Espero minha criatividade (e minha escola) me permitirem postar os outros prêmios logo.

Beijos a todos :*


End file.
